Fusion DXD
by OverLord Wang-Yu
Summary: Challenge From The Sith'ari. Not long after being asked out by Yuuma, Issei finds a strange lattern in the middle of the street, and decides to use it at night to do some nostalgia reading through his non-h manga and comic collection. As a result, on the next day, Issei and the rest of Kuoh find themselves with all the characters of the former's readings brought to life! SLIGHT AU!


**Fusion DXD**

 **Cross/X-Over:** High School DXD And Many More. EVENTUAL Mega Crossover.

 **Synopsis/Plot: Challenge From The Sith'ari, Inspired by Gravity Fusion by MadHat886. Not long after being asked out by Yuuma, Issei finds a strange lattern in the middle of the street, and decides to use it at night to do some nostalgia reading through his non-h manga and comic collection. But unknown to him, the lantern was an experiment made by Azazel and Ajuka Beelzebub as a possible start for peace between their races that got lost on a drunken celebration. As a result, on the next day, Issei and the rest of Kuoh find themselves with all the characters of the former's readings brought to life! EVENTUAL AU, OC AND OOC.**

 **Pairing(S):** Issei X Harem.

-(Composite) Naruto X Harem.

-Several Canon Pairings.

 **DISCLAIMER:** _High School DXD Belongs To Ichiei Ishibumi. All Other Series/Franchises Belongs To Their Respective Creator(S)/Owner(S). I Only Own My OCs And The Plot._

 **Prologue/Chapter 0: The End Of All Normal Days**

 **(Kuoh's Bridge, Kuoh City, Japan, 20XX, 19:45 PM)**

 _"W-Will you please go out with me?!"_

 ***WHAM! SLAM!***

"O-OWWW! What's this...?!" One Issei Hyoudou, a normal teenager with brown hair, brown eyes, regular skin and wearing a black jacket with a red t-shirt below, black pants and black boots asked to himself as he held an apparent normal lantern that was on the middle of the street, which somehow seemed to hit him on the head as he recalled the WONDERFUL, to him, event that occured just moments ago...

Shaking those thoughts, he took a look at it's unusual red color before shrugging it off as he took it with him to his home, very happy because of what had happened recently when a cute girl named Yuuma Amano asked him out after a day in attending the prestigious Kuoh Academy. HIM, The Oppai Baka and Future Harem King of the Perverted Trio of Kuoh Academy!

Issei soon made it home and after telling the news to his parents, whom were shocked that their sweet yet perverted son had gotten a girlfriend before congratulating him with a great dinner and some embarrassing advice, he ate the dinner and went to his room to rest as he changed to his sleeping clothes.

Then he caught a sight of an old comic on the ground, which he picked up and saw it was about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as a wave of nostalgia hit him but as it was too dark to read it he decided to go to sleep...at least until he saw the lantern he got and decided that maybe reading his old, non perverted collection of comics and mangas wouldn't hurt...

 _'Besides, it's better than have them have be filled with dust...'_ He thought nostalgic as memories of his more innocent times before learning of the wonders of Oppai from the admittely creepy guy in the park that fateful day made him focus on them more...

And so Issei took out all the non-h manga and comic he had to read them as he sat on his bed and activated the lanters to see them, starting with the MLP comic he found and unaware that from the pages he illuminated with the lantern, several multicolored lights flew off the comic and went outside his house.

Yet he didn't payed attention as he switched from comic to comic, from manga to manga, from MLP to Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog to even the PILOT Naruto (The one where Naruto is the son of Kyubi and a crime fighter), all which was illuminated by the lantern as more and more lights were released outside the house or even inside, yet it didn't mattered to Issei, who's lust for breasts was being replaced by his love for fantasy, games and manga, even if slowly...

 **(Next Day, Hyoudou Residence, Kuoh City, Japan, 20XX, 07:05 AM)**

Issei was sleeping peacefully while holding subconsciously the lantern and the Fate/Prisma Illya Manga in his hand but was woken up by a scream coming from his home!

"WHAT THE-?!" He yelled in surprise before falling off the bed and hitting his head on the wall, but then he heard a more masculine scream, making him quickly get up and get a bat before going downstairs since he feared that it was a mugger and had to be cautious. _'Please let it not be a mugger...'_

But the sight before him once he got down was...quite mind-blowing in fact, which caused him to drop his bat and lantern, which he had held as well, in shock and disbelief...

"Um...hello there..." Began an alicorn, or winged unicorn with pale, light grayish mulberry coat, moderate sapphire blue mane with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks, and moderate violet eyes with a mark of a pink six-pointed sparkle with white bat wings surrounded by small white sparkles on her rear. "D-do you know where are we?" She said in a female voice that was nervous.

But she wasn't alone as she was accompanied by 3 other alicorns, 3 unicorns, 3 pegasus, 3 earth pony, and a dragon!

...

...

 **...*PINCH!***

"O-OOOWWW!" Cursed Issei as he pinched his cheek, very hard, trying to wake up from whatever dream he was in only to see...nope, still there in front of him. "Erm, w-what's your name, l-little pony?"

"O-Oh, well, I'm Twilight Sparkle, a resident and n-newest Princess of Friendship from Equestria!" Answered with a shy yet loud enough tone the young alicorn, getting a recomforting hoof on her side from the tall, white alicorn with the Sun mark on her rear.

Yet while his parents could stare wide eyed, his mother in fact having star shaped pupils in her eyes as she stared at the ponies, the normally perverted boy could only stare at the lantern that had fallen from his hand, picking it up with a pale, disbelieving look while a thought came onto his dreading mind:

 _'Please tell me this is some kind of cruel joke or coincidence, and that I DID NOT JUST SOMEHOW BRING TO LIFE EVERYTHING FROM THAT DAMN COLLECTION!'_

"Hey, what's that in the sky?!" Gasped the purple and green spiked dragon, Spike The Dragon the nearly catatonic pervert corrected himself, as he pointed upwards wide eyed, getting similar looks as they saw a Metallic looking small planetoid in the sky looking like the head of a certain Sega mascot...as several red and blue dots got out of it and headed in many directions, including to their location.

 _'OH CRAPBASKETS!'_

 **OverLord Wang-Yu: AND CUT!**

 **Alright people, I know it's been a long time since I published anything, and I'm sorry for taking SO LONG! But long story short, Real Life was a Bitch for a long time AND I had a good lack of motivation until recently, but don't worry, for I'm back for good!**

 **So yeah, one of the first fics that I published for the new year, and it's a Challenge that I had accepted from my friend and sibling in all but blood, The Sith'ari, whose great variety of challenges, albeit the majority being Naruto focused, should be good for you all! Especially if you're a Naruto fan!**

 **Seriously through, The Sith'ari, if you're reading this, then HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAL! I PROMISED YOU THAT I WOULD PUBLISH THIS IN YOUR B-DAY, AND I DID IT! SO YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL, YOU LITTLE YOU XD But seriously, Happy Birthday and hope to see you have many more later on!^^**

 **As for this challenge itself, I'll admit that it's inspired by Madhat886's Gravity Fusion fic, which is a VERY GOOD take onto this concept and I suggest you to check it out, especially since it was the inspiration of this challenge!**

 **Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter despite the flaws it will most likely have, and please tell me if I have any so that I may fix them later on.**

 **Don't worry through, while this starts similar to Canon and is very short, it will soon go Off The Rails, for what else would happen thanks to all these new challengers on the road?! XD**

 **Here's the challenge made by The Sith'ari for anyone interested in making their own version of it:**

 **Fusion DXD Challenge**

 **Requested by Danmaku-Overlord Wang-Yu and inspired by Gravity Fusion by MadHat886.**

 **Not long after being asked out by Yuuma, Issei finds a strange lattern in the middle of the street, and decides to use it at night to do some nostalgia reading through his non-h manga and comic collection. But unknown to him, the lantern was an experiment made by Azazel and Ajuka Beelzebub as a possible start for peace between their races that got lost on a drunken celebration. As a result, on the next day, Issei and the rest of Kuoh find themselves with all the characters of the former's readings brought to life!**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. Issei must bring to life these individuals: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Series), Rin Nohara (Naruto), Team RWBY (RWBY), The cast from Transformers Armada, The Fairy Tail Guild (Fairy Tail), Alucard (Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate), Kaiju & Aliens (Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Comics), Star Wars Characters, the Cast from the Pokemon Adventures & Electric Tales of Pikachu Manga (Generations 1 to 7), the Cast from the Fate Series, and characters from the Sonic Comics, like Metallix Empire for example, anyone else is up to you.**

 **2\. The Naruto that Issei brings to life must be a composite Naruto that is a combination of the Pilot!Naruto and the Mainstream Naruto (Post-Tsunade Retrieval Mission and Pre-First Sasuke Retrieval Mission).**

 **3\. Naruto must live with Issei and his family.**

 **4\. Rin must be brought to life, after she became the Sanbi Jinchuuriki in the Manga.**

 **5\. All characters that are brought to life, must possess all of the powers and abilities that they possessed in their respective series.**

 **6\. The Autobots & Decepticons must make a ceasefire, on the terms that they'll use the lantern to make two Cybertrons, one for the Autobots & one for the Decepticons.**

 **7\. The Star Wars Characters must be from both Legends & Canon, with the villains from the Legends Continuity launching an attack on Disney for making them Non-Canon.**

 **8\. Alucard must massacre the Tepes & Carmilla Clans, viewing them as disgraces to the name Vampire, with Valerie, Elmenhilde and Marika being the only survivors.**

 **9\. The characters brought to life must gain the traits of an Evil Piece. For Example: Naruto would be a Pawn, with resistance to Holy and Demonic abilities as well as having the ability to use holy-demonic light.**

 **10\. Many weapons that the characters brought to life have, must become either holy, demonic or both. For Example: Saber's Excalibur would be a Holy Sword, while sealed creatures, weapons/items and armies would become Sacred Gears, like the Biju sealed in the Jinchuuriki, with their rank depend on how powerful the thing that's sealed is.**

 **11\. Issei must have his Canon harem, while Naruto has a harem with Ruby Rose (RWBY), Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail), Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail), Rin Nohara (Naruto), Alexis Thi Dang (Transformers Armada) and Mordred (Fate/Apocrypha) in it, anyone else is up to you.**

 **12\. When Issei brought the characters from the Fate Series to life, he must have also brought the holy Grail & Greater Grail to life, also.**

 **13\. Naruto and Issei must not lose the girls in their respective harems, whether it be from death or something else.**

 **14\. There must be at least one character that reacts negatively to the situation they're in now.**

 **15\. There must be no bashing.**

 **16\. There must be no rape nor any mentioning of it.**

 **Options:**

 **1\. There can be yaoi, but only if the characters are gay in the series they come from.**

 **2\. Lemons are allowed, but there won't be any yaoi lemons.**

 **3\. You can have Acnologia (Fairy Tail), Oda Nobunaga (Sengoku Basara), Hiruko (Naruto), to act as antagonist in the story, anyone else is up to you.**

 **4\. You can have Yasaka train Naruto in using the Kitsune abilities that he got from Pilot!Naruto.**

 **5\. You can have Kazuma Yagami, Ayano Kannagi and Ren Kannagi from Kaze no Stigma appear, with Kazuma being Naruto's sensei in using the Wind Element.**

 **6\. If you decide to go with Option #5, you can have some of Kazuma's antics rub off on Naruto, so the latter won't be as much of a doormat as he is in his anime/manga.**

 **7\. You can add Blaze the Cat to Naruto's harem, given his gift for charming Royalty.**

 **8\. Due to the DXD world being real world, there can be some moments where reality ensues and where characters act if a bit more realistic from canon, since they aren't on a world where Karma Houdini and status quo is God apply.**

 **9\. You can have there be a moment where Kairi Sisigou gets killed, resulting Naruto becoming Mordred's new master to help her survive.**

 **Well, Wish You All Luck And HAPPY 2019! So As whoisthisgit says now: MAY YOUR BEES BE MY WAX!**


End file.
